Sector Seven
Plot Ark Base I Optimus Prime asks Scattershot what he has done, to which Scattershot mentions that thy've been in the shadows for decades, but no longer. If they are to truly walk on a world, they chould make themselves known to the world. Scattershot then begins to leave, and Optimus asks what for. Scattershot mentions that he's going to go save Bumblebee and Gears. Hoover Dam In Hoover Dam, Director Simmons asks what the hell was that broadcast about, to which Captain Braddock mentions that he doesn't know. Then, a large explosion occurs, and a S-7 soldier mentions that the transformer who made the broadcast has attacked, and is making its way to the N.B.E. 1 and N.B.E. 2 chambers. Simmons orders him to stop them, and the soldier complies. Scattershot then breaks into Bumblebee's chambers and rips off his restraints. He then orders Bumblebee to flee as he frees Gears. Scattershot breaks into Gears's chamber and frees him. All three Autobots then fight their way out of Hoover Dam and race along the Canyon side to the Highway, before contacting Blaster for pickup. Upon return to The Ark, Bumblebee and Gears thank Scattershot for rescuing them. Scattershot mentions that it was no problem, though he could've freed them when he first took the AllSpark from Sector 7. Qatar In Qatar, as Captain Lennox and Robert Epps arrive at camp, the Camp Director mentions that an unauthorized Helicopter is incoming. The Helicopter lands at the Qatar base, and the director orders the pilot to stand down. The helicopter transforms, revealing it to be Blackout, who begins firing upon the human soldiers. Blackout demands the AllSpark, though the humans run away in horror. Blackout then sends a seismic stomp, which causes the entire camp to black out. Blackout then locates the AllSpark, which is within Scattershot. Blackout then flees Qatar. Back at The Ark, Optimus tells Scattershot that he can choose his soldiers. Scattershot does so. He enlists Rollbar the commander of a group known as the "Elite Squadron". He enlists Heatwave the commander of the "Rescuebots". He enlists Leadfoot as commander of The Wreckers. He then finally enlists Crosshairs commnader of the "Rallybots". Back aboard The Nemesis, Megatron orders Sunstorm to follow him. Megatron and Sunstorm enter the GroundBridge chamber, and ask Knockout to open a portal to the planet. Knockout does so, and Megatron and Sunstorm fly thorugh the portal. Before Scattershot could do anything, the base of his feet explode and he collapses. It is revealed that Megatron had caused it, as he stomps on him. Megatron then begins to rip Scattershot's torso open and grabs the AllSpark. Megatron mentions that he'll be back for Scattershot, before him and Sunstorm flee The Ark. Scattershot then yells in fury. The Twin Seekers Megatron and Sunstorm fly down into a Canyon and both begin to walk. Sunstorm asks what they are after, and Megatron mentions that before the Fall of Cybertron, he sent two brothers, members of the Seekers, to hunt down the AllSpark. He mentions that Shockwave targeted this world, because the twins located the AllSpark. Sunstorm asks where they are now, to which Megatron mentions that they entombed themselves until he could arrive. Megatron then stops and begins to blast a canyon wall. As the rubble settles, two Stasis Pods emerge. Megatron then inserts the AllSpark into the pod, and both pods activate. Both brothers break out of their pods, revealing it to be Dreadwing and Skyquake. The twins swear allegiance to Megatron. Sunstorm asks what is to happen now, ane Megatron mentions that they should begin their assault... Pickup Back in Qatar, Lennox, Epps, Santos, and Fig walk through the sandy terrains, until they reach another military base. The base director tells them that they are headed home. On the chopper ride back to the United States, Lennox mentions that he's never seen anything like them before. Epps mentions that he has seen one, through Scattershot's broadcast. The helicopter arrives in Washington D.C., to which General Morshower mentions that they're being assigned to a mission in Nevada. Lennox appears bugged, as he just returned home. Lennox, Epps, Santos, and Fig are shipped to Hoover Dam, where they enter a meeting with Director Simmons. Simmons mentions that the Decepticon who attacked Qatar was looking for the AllSpark, to which the Autobots stole. Before anything else happens, Scattershot arrives within Hoover Dam. As S-7 soldiers train their guns on the Autobot, he comes asking for help. Director Simmons asks for what help. Scattershot mentions that Megatrin means to unleash the AllSpark upon the Earth, and cause humanity's extinction. Simmons begins to think, as Braddock and Lennox tell him to go for it. Simmons agrees, and asks where the Decepticons would be heading... Featured Characters * Optimus Prime * Scattershot * Bumblebee * Gears * Director Simmons * Captain Matthew Braddock * Captain William Lennox * Robert Epps * Blackout * Rollbar * Heatwave * Leadfoot * Crosshairs * Megatron * Sunstorm * Dreadwing * Skyquake * Santos * Fig Notes TBE